In the touch panel industry, the means of using metal meshes as touch driving lines and touch sensing lines is widely applied. Compared with indium tin oxide (ITO), the metal mesh has become attractive in research for those skilled in the related art due to rapid signal transmission speed. But there are many problems in the application of the metal meshes in touch panels, and particularly, the Moiré problem is the most difficult to solve.
The Moiré problem is usually solved by reducing the line width of metal wires. But the reduction of the line width of the metal wires will result in the increase of the manufacturing difficulty and the manufacturing cost. Moreover, when the line width of the metal wires is reduced to be very low, the problems such as breakage of the metal wires and poor electrostatic breakdown resistance can be easily caused.